marvel_cinematic_universe_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Thanos
Thanos, referred to as the Dark Lord by his most loyal underlings and the Mad Titan by the galactic community, is a powerful Titan warlord who rules over a distant region of space and commands two massive armies, known as the Chitauri and the Outriders, and a small group of followers known as the Black Order. His own main objective was to bring stability from the universe, as he believed its massive population would inevitably use up the universe's entire resources and condemn it. However, his methodology to succeed was warped; through using the Infinity Stones, Thanos intended to harness their power to exterminate half of life in the universe. He spent many years hunting down these stones and his desire to achieve his ultimate goal is what led Thanos to forge new alliances with Loki and Ronan the Accuser in their respective campaigns against Earth and Xandar, as seen in his promising to aid them in exchange for an Infinity Stone. Both of the new alliances had cost Thanos much of his resources, including one of the stones and the loyalty of his daughters, Gamora and Nebula, and inadvertently resulted in the formation of the Avengers and the Guardians of the Galaxy. Fed up with all the failures of his subordinates, Thanos had opted to seek out the location of the Infinity Stones himself. Thanos soon engaged in a ferocious warpath in order to obtain all of the Infinity Stones. In his journey, Thanos slaughtered half of the Xandarians and Asgardians, killed the Collector and even heart-breakingly sacrificed his beloved daughter Gamora. The primary aggressors against Thanos became an alliance comprising the Avengers, Masters of the Mystic Arts, Guardians of the Galaxy, and the nation of Wakanda. Despite facing off against such a powerfully combined opposition and being almost defeated by the combined might of Doctor Strange, Nebula, Iron Man, Spider-Man, and the Guardians, Thanos experienced an ephiphany and fused with the Infinity Stones, overcoming his opposers and losing the need of the Infinity Gauntlet. He then single-handedly decimated Wakanda and defeated all the heroes before killing Vision and absorbing the Mind Stone. Even though Thor nearly sacrificed himself to mortally wound Thanos, Thanos survived and used the full power of the Stones to wipe out all life in the universe before leaving the battlefield and resurrecting his allies and resting until another grand threat emerges that requires balancing. Biography Early Life Fall of Titan Thanos was born to Alars, a member of the Titans, a race of powerful, god-like beings that evolved on a planet with which they shared their name. Thanos was born misshapen, bearing a physical mutation that left him marked as an anomaly amongst his people and therefore left him an outcast. Despite his status, Thanos unconditionally loved his people and desperately sought to save Titan when the planet became threatened by the imminent catastrophic event of overpopulation. When Thanos suggested killing half the population of the planet to solve the problem, his idea was considered too drastic and was dismissed by his people, which resulted in Titan becoming subsequently devastated as well as nearly uninhabitable. Another result of this devastation was that the Titan species was on the verge of extinction. After Titan's fall, Thanos, devastated by the destruction of his home and extinction of his people and staunchly believing that his idea could have saved Titan, became determined to save the universe by wiping out half of all live and he used the technology of Titan to devise means for interdimensional travel and finding the Sanctuary to be a good place for his headquarters, ruled over the distinct region of space and became one of the most powerful and feared warlords and gained control over the deadly armies of Chitauri Outriders and Knights of Darkness. Training his Children Deciding that while the Chitauri, Outriders and Knights of Darkness were formidable armies, he needs personal liutenants who are loyal to him by their own free will, Thanos collected orphans from some of the species he massacred. Among his first childrens were Corvus Glaive, Ebony Maw, Cull Obsidian and Proxima Midnight. The latter four warriors, completely faithful and devoted to Thanos' command, comprised the Black Order. Thanos created strict training programs for them and cybernatically altered their bodies to enhance their powers and physical constitution, although he did not care for them and only considered them pawns. Upon learning of Zen-Whoberi's overpopulation, Thanos quickly sent his soldiers and Ebony Maw to wipe out half of the Zehobereis. Personally attending himself, Thanos overlooked calmly as his army began taking all of the Zehobereis to split them in half. However, he saw a young Zehoberei called Gamora fight back against one of his soldiers restraining her and interested as none of his children ever fought back, Thanos commented on her spirit and decided to adopt her. Thanos took her aside as his Chitauri army began the massacre, keeping her distracted with a knife. Thanos adopted Gamora as his daughter afterwards, personally training her to become the deadliest woman in the galaxy and designing the cybernetics that she bore. Thanos grew to genuinely care about her as a result. Thanos also massacred half of the Luphomoids and adopted Nebula. Unlike Gamora, Thanos did not care about her at all and found her to be weak due to being timid and weak enough that she could only barely defeat the lesser of his army. Thanos ruthlessly altered her body and had her spar with Gamora and each and every time she lost, Thanos replaced her organic parts with cybernetic implants. Quest for the Infinity Stones Realising that there are too many life on the universe for him to balance with just his army, Thanos studied the lore on the Infinity Stones and after learning all there is to know on them, realized that their immense power and dominion over the various aspects of the universe could allow him to change this permanently. Thanos thus made it his life's goal to gather them and forged several alliances in order to locate them. He successfully located at least one of the stones; the Mind Stone, which he then hid inside a Scepter that was capable of manipulating minds. Through many years of searching, Thanos discovered a lead on the Orb's location, sending Nebula and Gamora to the Cloud Tombs of Praxius under Korath's command. Nebula fell victim to a trap during the mission, and Thanos, not one to tolerate failure, forbade Gamora from rescuing her. Nebula was forced to amputate her own arm in order to escape. The Orb was never recovered, but Thanos let the failure pass and resumed his search. He also sent Gamora to find the Soul Stone, but she reported back to him that her search had been unsuccessful, although Thanos saw right through her but decided to wait until all the other stones has been in his grasp before confronting her on it. Thanos also grew to master the lore on the Infinity Stones and some forms of magic, eventually becoming known for being the greatest master on the Infinity Stones. Aiding Loki Thanos discovered that the Tesseract was on Earth and allied himself with Loki in order to retrieve it, having saved him from death at the hands of one of his knights while Loki was near dead after probing his mind with the Mind Stone and realizing he could be used. He taught him on how to use the Scepter and indulged him on some of the lore of the Infinity Stones and also taught him hypnotic spells for him to use. He also lent him a part of his Chitauri army, who would help him conquer the entire planet in exchange for handing over the Tesseract to him. Through his intermediary, The Other, Thanos threatened the god of mischief, saying that if he failed in delivering the Tesseract to him, Thanos would force him to endure a new kind of horrific suffering. Despite his vast army of the Chitauri and powerful weapons, Loki was defeated during the Battle of New York, and the Scepter-laden Infinity Stone came into HYDRA's hands, while the Tesseract was transported to Asgard by Thor, along with the now captured Loki. Thanos, having been the one who crafted the Scepter and enchanted it to be able to hold the Mind Stone, was quick to sense his defeat by using his connection to the Scepter. The Other reported to his master how the Earth's inhabitants were not as weak as they were thought to be. He also declared that challenging the Earth's heroes would be to court Death. Thanos remained unpertubed and ordered the Other to fetch him Ronan. After his servant left, Thanos projected images of the Infinity Stones and the Infinity Gauntlet and smiled despite having failed, saying that he likes the challenge but says it is still too soon for him to come out as crushing the Avengers would be an easy feat for him. Quest for the Orb A month later, Thanos brokered a deal with his old ally, Ronan the Accuser of the Kree Empire, promising to lend a fraction of his forces in a genocide against the Xandarians in exchange for locating the Orb for the Mad Titan. Ronan and Korath the Pursuer quickly discovered the Orb on Morag and attempted to deliver it to Thanos, but the stone fell into the possession of a Ravager called Star-Lord who was trying to sell it to Broker before Ronan could claim it. Thanos, not wanting to be denied of the Orb, ordered Ronan to pursue Quill and recover the stone by any means necessary. Gamora was sent by Ronan, much to Thanos's chargrin, as he was aware that she had met with the Collector due to having spies everywhere and had known that Gamora had chosen to cut all ties with him, due to the torture she and her many siblings have suffered through from the Mad Titan and planned to hand the Orb over to the Collector, who also sought the Infinity Stones for his own purposes. When Ronan relayed news of Gamora's betrayal to Thanos which he had learned had been planned for some time, the Kree berated the Mad Titan for not taking the situation seriously and even murdered The Other when he lectured Ronan on not showing Thanos respect. Thanos remained undaunted by his servant's death but is furious for Ronan causing him Gamora by not asking for his permission to send her and failing to retrieve the Orb. He then challenged Ronan to combat him and proves his far superiority by effortlessly beating him to a pulp while still sitting in his throne and using his magic to move it, remaining unfazed by a kinetic force generated by the Cosmi Rod's. Thanos then threatened that if he failed again, he will torture Ronan to death and bathe the starways in his blood. When Nebula offered to join Ronan, Thanos blitzed and choked her. He warned her if she betrayed him, he would make her suffer more than she can believe and ordered them to leave and not come back until they found the Orb. He smiles as Nebula convinces Ronan to leave as they knew even together they cannot fight Thanos. Ronan the Accuser's Betrayal Thanos was quick to contact Ronan after he had retrieved the Orb and told him coldly to show his true face as he knew he planned to betray him and Ronan responded by fusing the Power Stone into his Cosmi Rod but Thanos remained unfazed and simply said that even if Ronan, Korath and Nebula were to fight him, they would still lose before cutting off contact. Assuming the form of Dynasty Sensing huge supernatural disturbances coming from Earth, sometime after Ronan had been killed, Thanos transformed into a human form, which he called Dynasty as a reminder of Titan, and went to Earth to learn more on what happened. Realising that Stark Industries hold the answers he wants, Thanos began making plans on how he would make Tony Stark leave so he can take the information he needed. Quickly learning much on what happened to Earth by memorizing information from all of S.H.I.E.L.D's files, which he stole from it's abandoned headquarters, Thanos decided that the best course of action would be to distract Tony with a criminal act. He then went to Adrian Toomes's Crew, taking advantage of the latter's desperation to provide for his family to make him become a criminal by simply giving some advice that was still effective. When Tony left Stark Industries, Thanos took advantage and then stole all information on every single event that happened. Quick to deduce that what happened during the Convergance was actually the Reality Stone, Thanos was also suspicious on what happened to Hong Kong and decided to go there after completely erasing his tracks by hacking and erasing all the cctvs. He brought a Monaco-GP and used it to drive to Hong Kong. Commenting that he felt the energies of an Infinity Stone, Thanos went to the location it was most intensely focused on and used an ancient spell to realise what happened. Now with all the information he needed, Thanos was about to leave when he was confronted by Master Minoru and interested, effortlessly overpowered her and then stole knowledge on the organization she works for, learning of the existence of Masters of the Mystic Arts as well as also gaining knowledge on how they worked. After that, Thanos erased her memories and then repaired the Sanctum. As he was about to leave, Thanos's attention was caught by the fact that the Avengers had another member called Vision and Scarlet Witch. He instantly deduced that the Stone in Vision's forehead is the Mind Stone and realizes that the Scepter has been dismantled and also that Scarlet Witch gained her powers from the Stone. Infinity War Now finally deciding to personally hunt for the Infinity Stones, having grown fed up with the failures and tired of the lack of progress in his crusade and losing all patience, decided to take matters into his own hands. He stole the materials needed to craft the Infinity Gauntlet from the Dwarves of Nidavellir and then exterminated half of the Dwarves. He then used his knowledge on the lore of the Infinity Stones to finally make the indestructible glove device he always wanted to get his hands on with a powerful spell after a whole day. Thanos then put on the Gauntlet and began to hunt for the Stones himself, believing himself to be capable of completing the task while smiling confidently to himself at the prospect of victory. Massacaring the Xandarians Thanos's first target was Xandar and he piloted his personal ship, Sanctuary III, and attacked the planet. Effortlessly shotting down all of their star-fighters, Thanos landed his ship down on Xandar's castle violently and effortlessly massacred the Nova Corps and Nova Empire, killing each and every single fighter and destroying the castle completely upon acquiring the Power Stone. He then levitated himself using the energy and forced all inhabitants of Xandar into 2 sides. After musing on how their sacrifices would balance the universe, Thanos tore down the Hall into two and then killed the left side with a single burst of the Power Stone's energy before telekinetically summoning the Sanctuary III and leaving to attack the Statesman. Attack on the Statesman Thanos flew to the Statesman on the Sanctuary III and easily rendered it helpless and split it to two halves before boarding the right half and proceeding to easily massacre the Gladitors of Sakaar and then engaged and overpowered Thor and Heimdall. Thanos then demanded Loki give him the Tesseract in exchange for him sparing Thor. Loki agreed and manifested the Tesseract and gave it to Thanos, who crushed it in his hand and inserted inside the Gauntlet the Space Stone. Thanos then ordered his children via the communicators to find the other Stones on Earth but before he can leave, Hulk attacked him but he effortlessly pummeled him to a pulp. Before he can kill him, Loki appeared to congratulate Thanos and offered his services to him. Not fooled by Loki's appealing to Thanos knowing his experience on Earth as he knew the God of Tricks would attempt assassination, Thanos simply mocked his experience as being pathetic and derived from failure and then proceeded to effortlessly block the assault and subdued him but he alongside Hulk was sent to Earth by Heimdall. Unpertubed, Thanos simply caused the Power Stone to overload the Statesman and left Thor and Heimdall to die. Ambush on Knowhere Thanos then went to Knowhere, where he was immediately recognized by all the inhabitants. They begged him not to destroy anything but Thanos simply killed half the population of the planet and the Collector and his Tivan Group. He then inserted the Reality Stone into the Gauntlet and then used it to trick the Guardians successfully with a realistic illusion conjured by the Reality Stone that made it look as if he was still torturing the Collector, also pretending to be killed by Gamora. He then revealed himself after revealing that he knows that Gamora still deep down cared for him, and boasted that while reality is often unpleasant, with the Reality Stone, he can make reality to be whatever he wants. He offered Gamora a chance to return to him willingly, even offering to spare the Guardians if she came along by her own will. Of course, Gamora refused and attempted to pick up Godslayer but Thanos effortlessly restrained her before she could. He then effortlessly incapacitated both Drax the Destroyer and Mantis by using the Reality Stone to turn them to pieces. Thanos is then confronted by Star-Lord, who threatens to kill him if he doesn't let her go, but calmly realizes that Peter is Gamora's boyfriend and when Gamora begged him to kill her to prevent Thanos from discovering the location of the Soul Stone, Thanos then brought her closer to Quill and dared him to do it. However, when Star-Lord hesitatingly shot, Thanos simply used the Reality Stone to turn his ammunition into bubbles and knocked him out with the Power Stone but was engaged by Thor, who had just recently recovered. However, Thanos easily defeated Thor again and teleported away. Sacrifice of Gamora Thanos took Gamora to his ship and tried to reconnect and reason with her but Gamora was bitter. Powers and Abillities Thanos is terrifyingly powerful, certainly among the most powerful beings in the universe, if not the most powerful being in the universe, with Loki saying that he is more powerful than the likes of Hela and far stronger than Thor and himself combined. He is able to effortlessly intimidate, overpower and even potentially kill other formidable beings such as Loki, Thor, Ronan the Accuser and Hulk, as well as massacre the Xandarians and half of the Asgardians. He also rules the powerful armies of Chitauri and Outriders unchallenged. Korath fearfully claimed that Thanos is the most powerful being in the universe. When Nebula told Gamora that she planned to kill Thanos, Gamora plainly told Nebula that she didn't know if this was possible. Thanos's power is so great that he can easily handle the power of the Infinity Stones, which speaks for his immense power as very few could do such a feat and most of them showed great difficulty in wielding the Stones, even being confident in his ability to wield all six Infinity Stones. Indeed, he was able to survive being fused with all six Stones with no strain. *'Immortality': Thanos is immortal, having been a galatic warlord for millenia. He cannot be killed by almost anything, with Gamora saying that killing him may very well be impossible and Korath saying that Ronan's task to kill Thanos is damningly impossible. Loki even said that Thanos is even more of an immortal than Hela. Indeed, the only weapon capable of doing any perceivable harm to Thanos is the Stormbreaker and Sword of Odin, although even that was not enough to kill him. *'Superhuman Strength': Thanos has incalculably vast levels of strength, as he is capable of easily touching and wielding the Infinity Stones, even all six, with no strain, making him among the strongest, if not the strongest, being in the universe. He is strong enough to effortlessly overpower and beat Ronan to a bloody pulp when he questioned him as well as effortlessly lift and hold Nebula in place. While he was initially pummeled by the Hulk, once Thanos stopped letting himself being beaten, he effortlessly broke out of Hulk's grip, swiftly removed his hands from his person when Hulk put it in his shoulders to attempt to lift him, and then effortlessly pummeled Hulk to a bloody pulp. He was also able to easily severely injure a mature Thor and even claimed that he could crush his head anytime he wants and easily kicked him away when he attacked him. Thanos is capable of effortlessly killing an entire army of superhumanly strong beings and incatipating some of the strongest among them, as he single-handedly massacred the Nova Corps and Empire without sustaining any injury on his person and later killed off an entire army of Asgardians with ease and badly injured Heimdall. He also effortlessly overpowered Loki and lifted him off the ground with one hand with no strain, only being prevented from killing him by Heimdall saving him. When Thor wielded Stormbreaker against him, although not without some effort, Thanos eventually triumphed and managed to deflect his maul blows with his bare hands and even was also able to pierce Thor's chest and severely wound him with his bare hands despite being impaled by Stormbreaker and Sword of Odin too, with him still surviving using the power of all six Stones after Stormbreaker and Sword of Odin fully impaled through his chest. Abillities Genius-Level Intellect: Thanos is pheneomonally intelligent, known to be the most intelligent among the Titans. His long life allowed him to refine his intellectual appitude, making him quite possibly the smartest being in the universe. Loki went as far as to say that Thanos is about as intelligent as he is powerful and said even his intellect pales compared to his, which is proven as he effortlessly outsmarted and turned Loki into a pawn for his plans without him even realizing it until a long time and later came unbelievably close to killing him, easily countering an assassination attempt and subduing him. His intelligence far surpassed that of even someone of Tony Stark, Bruce Banner and Doctor Strange calibare, as he was able to easily fool them into believing that he had no part in Loki's invasion while in actuality it was he who ordered it in the first place. Thanos's intellect alone allowed him to conquer many worlds and indirectly cause the Battle of Xandar and Chitauri Invasion, both of which caused the formations of the Guardians of the Galaxy and the Avengers to fight their respective battles. All the while, Thanos remained effectively anonymous to even the geniuses on the Avengers and other parties. It was only after Thor received a vision on the Infinity Stones that he was able to figure out Thanos' involvement, with Thor admitting that Thanos had been using his intellect to play a very intricate game and has effectively used the Avengers as pawns without them even realizing it until Thor saw the vision. Thanos also easily deceived the Guardians of the Galaxy into letting their guard down, thus allowing Thanos to incapacitate them and capture Gamora. *'Master Engineer': Thanos displays pheneomonal capabilities in engineering, personally designing the Q-Ships piloted by the Black Order, which contained such advanced technology that even Tony Stark commented on Thanos's technological brilliance and admitted even he could not overcome the programmings Thanos placed. *'Master Manipulator': Thanos is an unrivaled master of manipulation and trickery, far more so than even someone of Loki's level. Without leaving his throne, he was able to manipulate and deceive other powerful and intelligent beings easily into doing his bidding, such as Ronan, Korath and even Loki himself, which he claimed to be an easy feat. His manipulations ultimately caused the Battle of Xandar and New York. Even Thor is impressed and said that Thanos has effectively manipulated and fooled the Avengers for his plans. Thanos Master Pilot: Thanos is an exceptional pilot, as he confidently piloted his personal pod, the Sanctuary III, single-handedly when attacking Xandar. He effortlessly shot down each and every Nova Corp on his own and landed safely without any problems. He was also able to maneuvere through the Statesman with ease and overwhelm their defenses, swiftly shooting down many of the Ship's weapons. Category:Villains Category:Aliens Category:Males Category:Deceased Characters